


Two Angels

by YondaimeKasai



Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondaimeKasai/pseuds/YondaimeKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald is an amateur writer living outside the busy cities, after Sibyl declined her way to become a professional writer she decides to upload her stories on a blog under a different pen name. While gaining more popularity, the sound of a military plane mixes things up in her life as she meets Sibyl's Lucifer, without thinking twice she gives him aid, bonding quite quickly after hearing he loves the same game as she does.</p>
<p>The game called Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins around ep 22 where Akane DID managed to paralyze Kogami, allowing Shougo to escape. I just love Shougo too much to let him die ok.

A/N   
This takes place after episode 22 where Akane successfully paralyzes Kogami with the Dominator which was lying in front of her. Allowing Shougo to escape the vicinity without delay. Though with a wound like that who will save him? The meeting with the angel clad in black.

 

            Chapter 1 Two angels

 

‘How odd’ I thought to myself hearing the rather loud noises coming from the outside world. There hasn’t been any human life to this place since technology discovered the virus to make food, leaving the grain fields rather open and lonely, blowing like golden grass in the wind. Rarely people come to this place far from the over civilized city. I looked outside my shack window, hearing the loud roars of a rather big plane, soon my eyes catches the large black plane flying to the laboratory not too far away from here.

 

The wind blows softly today, cooling this rather hot summer day. My dark raven hair covers half of my face, using my right hand to guide the locks back to my ear, my feet slowly bring me to the edge of the hill. Once there was a busy path leading to the lab down. A gush of wind makes me close my eyes for a moment, when I open them again a flash of white catches the corners of my eyes. Slowly I turn my head into the direction of the vague white shadow. My jade orbs send signs to my brain that this man is well known for something, though unfortunate for me I can’t recall for what or what the name of this man in white is.

 

‘A human?’ The words rolled into my mind as if my memories has forgotten that we live in an era filled with robots and drones. Only that existence of something made of flesh and blood is what comes into my mind like I didn’t know any better. Whoever it is sitting at the edge of the hill, he seems to be waiting for someone, or something. Soon my jade orbs catch the crimson among the pure white. Without thinking twice I run to the person. Bleeding rather severely, I looked beyond, to the open fields before glancing back to the male in front of me. His golden gems are empty of emotion. With a gut feeling that the male is a fleeing criminal, I fish out my pocket knife from my back pants pocket. Realizing all too well by helping him I will be punished severely for aiding him. Though at that moment I don’t care about the punishment, there is a man in front of me who needs help and he needs it now.

 

Biting my lips I cut my wrists open, I don’t think this will fool the drones, though it can at least fool humans, so I hoped. While bleeding I make sure enough falls onto the dirt path, before running deeper into the forest making trails of blood. Feeling a pair of eyes observe me while I work on the fake trail. Once a thud echoes I turn on my heel running back to the male, carefully pulling him back up to a sitting position before I carry him on my back. Much to my surprise he is a light weight for a tall man. Looking back to the grain scenery, I start walking back to the shack, turning my head once every while to see if no blood would reveal the true path. Letting out a light relieved chuckle to see nothing is betraying the path as of yet. My black long sleeve shirt will be a different matter though. The blood will definitely leave a darker stain on the fabric.

 

When the sun finally has set coloring the horizon from vermilion to a marine blue, I finally have arrived in front of the shack I call home. As everything else nothing is as it seems, beneath the shack lies my family’s shelter should there be a nuclear war. Until now nothing of the sort happened and the shelter is now my media library, filled with series and books of when people still watched tv and bought dvd’s and books. It’s my personal kingdom. Surrounded by books and dvd’s. The only technology of this day is the environment, sadly I couldn’t manage to keep the plants alive in this room, no matter how hard I tried. The only place I have to feel human.

 

Opening the door with my right hand I softly push the male in first, gently laying him down on the bed. Returning to the front door, closing it softly the wooden door softly makes a creak. I lock the door before going back to the male, ripping open his crimson stained blouse. Shocked to see he has been able to walk that far from the lab to that hill with such deep wound. Running to the bathroom I fetch the first aid kit. Starting to disinfect the wound with Iodine before using the needle and some stitches to close the cut. Now he is laying down in artificial light I could see his almost white skin and white hair clearly, almost an angel’s face. Less did I know that I am helping the angel of misfortune. When the is closed and disinfected I reach for the bandages in the kit, wrapping the silk fabric around his chest.

 

“All that is left is your will to continue living.” I say to the sleeping man. Putting back all the supplies in the bathroom, gazing out of the shack window watching the scenery, standing watch like a dog would do. Protecting my own realm and land. The time ticks slowly that night, minutes become hours and the hours bring back the morning light. I take a quick glance to the male, still no signs of his consciousness returning as of yet. Going to the kitchen I make myself some tea. Not even the sound of the water boiling is waking up the stranger. Letting it rest for now I go back to the window, watching the horizon change colors from the deepest blue to a vermilion ocean. Only the sound of nature accompanies me while I wait and stand guard. Not long before darn has broken through a groan betrays the male’s consciousness, I can feel the pair of eyes pierce into my back.

 

“Enjoying your view White Rabbit.” I call the stranger, naming him after the white rabbit of Alice in Wonderland. Not turning around I wait for the reply of the stranger, taking a sip of my tea.

 

“Are you Alice?” He replies using the same story the name me for the time being. It made me chuckle a little bit.

 

“How about you tell me your name first White Rabbit? I can tell you if I am Alice or not.” Putting away my cup of tea on the kitchen counter, before I walk back, taking a chair, placing it close to my bed, my arms resting on the back of the chair, my legs on each side of the wooden furniture. “How are you feeling?” I inquire again, finding his health more important than his name.

 

“Earl Grey was it not…The tea you were drinking.”

 

My the man knows old literature and has a keen sense of smell to know the scent of tea I was drinking. “Want a cup?” I ask getting off the chair preparing another cup of tea and some porridge for the male to consume. Bringing a tray with me with the male’s food, half full cup on the tray as well, placing my cup on the dining table first before I place the tray on the bed. “Eat, it may taste horrible, though it is good for you.”

 

Now that the male is awake I and under better lights I can observe him properly. Almost white skin, ivory if I have to name the color. Golden eyes and silver hair. He looks between mid-twenties and begin thirties. Handsome, if I am allowed to add my personal opinion to it. Rather call him the white rabbit, Lucifer seems to be more appropriate. This man, I have seen him somewhere before. Yet the name escapes my mind time and time again.

 

This man knows he is all that many think of him and uses it all to his advantages. He looks confident yet is not arrogant.

 

“I assume I can introduce myself to this emerald Angel...” The male begins, catching me a bit off guard.

 

Emerald, the color of my eyes. Though to be honest I find them more the shade of a jade. My parents thought like the male here, naming me after the green colored gem.

 

“…Makishima Shougo…”

 

Indeed Lucifer is a more fitting nickname for this man. Now that he named himself my mind recalls the news letting everyone know of the infamous murderer Makishima Shougo, the images flashes through my mind.

 

“My I sure got myself into deep trouble very quickly then, housing Lucifer, aiding him, nursing his wounds. Hehe” It is actually quite amusing. “Emerald Alice.” I reply introducing myself to the male.

 

His expression unreadable, I wonder what he is thinking now. It is almost like an obsession to know what he is thinking of now. THE evangelist from the news. It is really an amusing thing. “Excuse me, now I know who you are I am unable to laugh at life now, fufu, really it sure knows to play sneaky sometimes, yet I can’t help myself but to love it.”

 

This made the male smile in return. “Ah that makes two of us. I as well, love this game called life and wish to be able to play this game as long as possible”

 

“Hmm, if that is the case you owe me one now. Only life pays for death, who knows you can repay me back. Considering you are a wanted criminal and I am a person who is aiding a criminal. The police will definitely want my neck too now. Indeed life is an interesting game…”

 

“And we are the two angels that simply want to play in it as long as we like.” Shougo finishes.

 

“That we do…” I reply back. Giving another confident smile. “Pleased to meet you then Shougo-kun, may the odds be ever in our favor.”

 

Shougo chuckles again. “Hunger games, such a fitting name for this game called life. May the odds be ever in our favor Emerald Alice”

 

So we sat there talking, quoting lines from famous books and literature. Until I noticed the fatigue in Shougo’s eyes, letting him sleep in my bed, using the stairs behind the bed I walk upstairs to the living area. On the couch sleeps my precious watch dog. Petting him over his head, I look at him, our emerald eyes meet and he knows what he must do. Getting off the couch he takes a defensive pose, ready to guard the shack from all the outside while I sleep.

 

“Don’t wake or hurt the male sleeping below ok, he will be our newest ally.” I whisper softly, before gravity takes over my eyes, sending me to my dream world in matter of minutes.


	2. Alice and the White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shogo wakes up in the shack much to his surprise he is alive and well, and the female who saved his life is all but boring to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shogo's POV,

                Chapter 2: Alice and the white rabbit

When the next morning came I growled a bit from the deep cut Kogami gave me the day before. Much to my surprise the game I have been playing for at least a decade did not end yesterday. I placed my left hand on my chest, the soft touch of the silk on my hands, making me look for Alice. The shack looks primitively decorated, though the furniture are up to date. Getting out of bed the first thing that comes to my mind of doing first is finding Alice.

In the back room only the unlocked bathroom and what must be serving for a lounge are to be found, I turn my head a quarter, the stair placed behind the bed catches my eye. Carefully and silently I walk upstairs, hearing the soft breathing of a human sleeping. Finally reaching the next floor, I my eyes only seem to see the bookshelves. If this female is a book collector this is indeed a fair collection she has. My eyes stroll to the sofa, there she lay, her black sweater and my blood stained blouse lay on the sofa’s back.

So fragile and so vulnerable she lays there. Reaching for the barber knife in my blouse pocket I carefully open the weapon ready to slash her. It is her foolish move to save my life back there, I was actually waiting for some kind of freedom. Kogami almost gave it to me, yet she managed to give me a second life as it were.

Before I could flinch I can feel a pair of eyes stare rather aggressively at my back, I turn my head, finding a watch dog growling, not too hard to wake the sleeping beauty, though not too soft for it not to seem kind. Giving the beast another good look I notice the fur. A real dog?

“Is that how you thank the one who saved your life?” A female voice makes me turn back.

Slowly the female sits back straight. The white blanket falls of her chest revealing a candy pink top, one spaghetti band of her shoulder, her cleavage almost revealed. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by the amount of skin she is showing to a total stranger. Letting out a yawn she calls the guard dog to her.

“Here Jade…” Petting the animal on its head before glancing back to me. “…I even ordered her not to kill you or harm you while you were sleeping, and there you are with a rather dangerous weapon in your hand. Ready to finish me while I was sleeping. It is rather low don’t you think? And I am not even referring to killing me after helping you.”

“Ah, you mean my way of killing you in your sleep. Funny, at first I thought you were rather playful when I said my name and you still seemed to be unfazed to have a murderer in your home and still not give him in to the authorities. Even now you refer my way of killing is low rather of the reason.” I let out a chuckle, I put away my barber knife in my pants pocket. This woman is rather intriguing.

“How is the wound?” She asks leaving the other matters aside for the time being. “Don’t say anything sit here while I go and fetch the first aid kit. Jade watch this man and make sure he doesn’t anything foolish.” Throwing the white sheets away from her revealing her tight, short black pants beneath. With a rather confident grin she heads back downstairs lazily ruffling through her own raven hair, leaving me with the dog.

A few moments later the female returns, her hair bound in a braid. Wearing her showy outfit from before. “You sure have no shame…” I say while the female carefully takes of the bandages.

“Why would I be ashamed of my body, even if I would be covered in scars I still would walk around in tank tops and shorts. Scars are merely proof of that life couldn’t manage to end the game and that we are stronger.”

Carefully I listen to the female’s words and actions, her hands move carefully and with very detailed movements, she must have had got a background in the medical department to be able to bind and disinfect my wound so. If that is the case, I can only be more intrigued in how this woman ended up here in the woods living in a shack.

With the bandages all of she gazes to the wound. Her voice gives away she is thinking rather deeply. “Seems you will carry a rather big scar on your chest for the rest of your life. Though it is healing quite good, it will take at least a few more weeks to close up though. The stiches will fall out eventually. Though for the time being…” With one smooth move the female closes in beginning with bandaging the wound once more, starting at my back.

“You leave too many openings for me to kill you…” I remark.

“Maybe so, though yet here I am still, binding your wounds and still alive and kicking. Meaning you either find me amusing or still useful. Trust me you are not the first criminal I need to patch up.” With a soft slap Emerald sticks the bandages on his place.

I groan a bit from the pain, this woman sure dares. Without stopping Emerald begins with the bandages on my head. The accident with the truck Inspector Akane made, sure gave me a rather big headache.

“Hmm, your head looks ok, it doesn’t need any more bandages, though you might have at least some more weeks filled with headaches.” The green eyed woman sighs. “Seems I need to do a little bit of shopping. You are free to pass time reading the books here. I am taking my ride to the city and fetch some painkillers and some male clothing, for you don’t seem to have spare clothing with you.”

With that the female walks back down, only to return back up a few second later. “Jade watch that man like a hawk and make sure he doesn’t leave this house. Bite his lower leg if you need to.” Saying those words she leaves the first floor, after about a minute or two the front door opens and closes. Leaving me with the guard dog.

I cross my right leg over my left watching the dog, not saying anything for at least a minute or 5. I reach for my barber knife again, the dog growls. “Hmpf, you are well trained…” Getting off the sofa, I take a good look at the shelves. The books are ordered in both alphabetic and in years. To have all these books in one house is one thing, to have them ordered like a library would is something else. This woman… she must had a lot of free time to be able to do this.

I take a random book out of the shelf standing against the wall behind the sofa. The cover of the book is hard, crimson colored. I open the book. _For the life I am unable to take back._ A book dedicated to someone. When my eyes read the date of the book first press, I hardly believed what I read there. It is a very recent book. Yet the cover is made like how the books were from the olden days. I take my seat on the sofa once more, interested by the contents of the book.

_Oh how I yearn to be able to breathe the air of the outside world. Chained like a caged bird, unable to spread my wings and fly to freedom. The darkness in those who fear true freedom are the ones who put others, wishing for true freedom, wishing to be able to fly, in chains. Caging them like birds, and the only way out is to be pinned like a butterfly, mounted on a wall, dead, yet still alive._

My eyes go back to the cover of the book, interested in the name of this writer. Much to my disappointment only a first name is written, one I don’t seem to recognize.

“Funny…” A female voice gets me back in the now. “Out of all books you take that one.” A certain sadness is shown in her eyes. She glances to the book before glances to me. Holding a brown paper bag close to her chest with her right hand and a plastic bag in her other. “Here I leave the fresh clothing in this bag, you can change clothes here while I prepare some food.”

The dog follows Alice back downstairs, I glance back to the writer’s name of the book: Aventurine. letting out a chuckle, having a vague guess on who Aventurine is. Opening the plastic bag I reveal the contents, inside a white sweater, and night blue jeans.

The scent of lunch fills the entire shack, I take the book with me downstairs, continuing to read the contents at the dining table. Trying to confirm my vague guess. _“There is no such thing as gaining freedom through death...”_

Alice stops for a split second before continuing her cooking, from the smell of it, she is cooking Italian. _“…Just like life, death is just as a fleeting thing…”_ My golden eyes glance just above the book, trying to read the woman’s actions, in which she is good at hiding. Though her wall is crumbling.

“Is it that interesting the book…” Emerald replies. “…If you are trying to tense me up by reading it out loud you might as well stop.” She turns her head, emerald orbs locked onto mine. Her grin confident. “… I am actually very proud of that book.”

“So it IS yours… Under a pen name… Interesting.”

“The first book that ever managed reaching gold level in the first week of selling.” Holding a big pot, carefully she places it on the table, the scent of Carbonara fills my nostrils. “Ah Carbonara,” I glance into the pot to confirm what my nose already told me.

“You have a good nose.” Emerald takes a seat at the dining table, I notice she made enough for one person alone, glancing back to her I try to read what lies beyond those gem-like eyes. “Eat up, you need to strengthen up if you want to heal up faster.”

“Are you trying to kick me out?” I say teasingly

“As if, don’t make fun of my doctor’s record please. As long as you are under my roof I will take care of you or anyone or anything else that knocks at that door. That is the vow I made to myself” Her eyes glow more confident, though her sentence is stopped mid-way, she wants to say something else though something is holding her back. Sibyl no doubt.

Using the fork which lays beside the Delft’s Blue glass plate. I dig in to the meal the woman made for me. “You sure are an odd one.”

“Because I helped a criminal, who is wanted for being associated with multiple murders and who killed a few people himself here and there. Again Shogo, I am a doctor, therefore I heal, anyone or anything I see or meet. That is my vow. Nothing more, nothing less.

She is a good actress, how many times must she used this line to protect herself from degrading even more from Sibyl I wonder. I am even surprised myself that I am so interesting in this woman. Then again it might be like Yin and Yang, she heals I kill. We are two opposite sides of the same coin and I am sure that the longer I stay here I can unravel what treasure those Emerald eyes hold.

Once I do it will sure be at least  a most artistic find, though for now I will observe her more and see how she can please and interest me in the various ways. For now, Kogami Shinya’s made wounds need to heal first, like she suggested. After that.

After that  the main plot will begin. I wonder what ending this game will have, the possibilities are wide open that even I cannot comprehend what will happen next. This ignorance, it is simply amusing me to the core…


End file.
